


Not My Cup of Tea

by horrifyingvelociraptor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Explosion, Gen, Kettle, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrifyingvelociraptor/pseuds/horrifyingvelociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor decides to make Bruce Banner a cup of tea without factoring in that he doesn't know how to work a kettle. Fluff-ish stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Cup of Tea

Tumblr Project 2k15 - Bruce Banner - Hot beverage notes

Bruce Banner was a tea drinker, through and through. A tea "junkie" Stark would say. Thor was not entirely sure what the Man of Iron was trying to convey, but if it meant having a love of tea to the point of near addiction, in Bruce's case, then Thor agreed. Not that the good doctor would refuse a cup of strong coffee to remain nocturnal.

Thor had watched Bruce make the beverage often enough to know that Bruce's tea order was simple: tea must allowed to brew for roughly three minutes before the tea bag is removed and a small amount of milk is added, just enough that the contents of the mug remained close to a cinnamon shade. 

It was a Wednesday morning, the tower empty save for Bruce and Thor, when Thor decided he knew the scientist's tea preference well enough to make a mug of the steaming refreshment and bring it to Bruce in the laboratory. There was one minor obstacle however...

"How in all the nine realms does one operate this infernal contraption?" Thor complained to the uninterested gleaming red tiles. The kettle slept calmly on the polished dark counter, unaware of the God's puzzlement.

"You are a god for Odin's sake Thor. You have defeated legions of frost giants, bilgesnipe and intelligent, evil metal. You will not be vanquished by a mortal gadget." he said firmly to himself, deciding to seek Mjolnir's assistance.

The crackling sound of static electricity filled the room as branches of blue tinted lightning shot from the bulky Asgardian hammer, striking the glossy black kettle. The edges of the device glowed red then white before cracks webbed through the kettle and it exploded into hundreds of pieces.

Doctor Bruce Banner was hunched over vials of chemicals in his lab. The crisp, calm voice of Jarvis broke through the trance of his thoughts.

"Doctor Banner, Thor has had an accident in the kitchen.

Bruce looked up, worried. "Is he alright?"

"He is unharmed. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the kettle."

Bruce sighed, hurrying to Thor's aid.

"Thor, what happened?" Bruce asked the blonde man upon entry to the kitchen.

"I, ah, attempted to make you some tea." Thor replied sheepishly.

Bruce was touched by the kindness of the gesture yet as he glanced from the shards of kettle on the floor, to the hammer in Thor's hand, to his apprehensive expression and back to the shattered kettle, he couldn't help but ponder the situation.

"What happened to the kettle?" Bruce questioned.

Thor's eyes looked anywhere but Bruce's own. "I could not cause it to function."

"So you smashed it with Mjolnir?"

"No, of course not," Thor exclaimed. "I used lightning."

Bruce sighed, ran a hand over his face and told himself he was very, very calm.

Before Thor had a chance to open his mouth to speak or take a breath, or move, Bruce held him in a warm embrace. 

"Thank you, Thor. That was really sweet of you." 

Thor was stunned that the scientist was not angry with him.

"You are... welcome." Thor replied, patting Bruce's back before ending the hug as Bruce did the same to Thor's shoulder.

"Jarvis?" Bruce called, surveying the damage again.

"At your assistance Doctor Banner." The accented voice replied.

"Please tell Tony he needs a new kettle."

"Right away sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"Could you tell me where there's a dustpan and brush?"

"Of course sir."

-FIN-


End file.
